Chubby Bunny
by fallingAmber
Summary: Derek's never played Chubby Bunny. Stiles obviously has to show him how to play.


"Uhg, I'm so bored." Stiles glanced over at the brooding werewolf beside him. Derek had spent the entire morning and the majority of the afternoon teaching Stiles how to fight. Well… defend himself, at least. The others were out training by themselves in the woods somewhere. Stiles had promised to wait until Scott got back to give him a ride home, but he was quickly regretting that decision. "You should get a TV or something," the boy continued as he got off the couch and moved to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets.

"Deal with it." Derek narrowed his eyes towards the other room. Stiles grinned when he pulled a bag of marshmallows out from a cupboard. "What are you doing?" He growled as he moved to the kitchen as well. Stiles shivered at the growl, not because he was afraid, but because it kind of turned him on. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he had been nursing a crush on Derek for months now and the fact that they had spent the day together was more than pleasing.

He didn't answer. Stiles only stuffed a marshmallow in his mouth and said, "Chubby Bunny." Derek looked from his grinning face, to the bag, and back. His confusion must have amused the younger boy because he laughed, nearly choking on the marshmallow. "You've never played Chubby Bunny?!"

"What the hell is Chubby Bunny?" Derek glared at the marshmallows. He almost wished he had bought a TV.

Stiles passed him a marshmallow. "Put it in your mouth and say Chubby Bunny. We take turns adding a marshmallow one at a time and whoever says it with the most in his mouth wins. Easy enough, right?"

Derek continued to glare. "You're an idiot." He turned to go, but Stiles grabbed his arm. Derek growled and Stiles drew his hand back.

"Come on, Sourwolf. It's really fun and you've got nothing else to do in this house. Maybe if you fixed it up, there would be things to do when I came over and you wouldn't have to deal with the boredom of a hyperactive Stiles. Besides, everyone should play Chubby Bunny at least once in their life, even if it is illegal in some states. But it's not illegal here so it doesn't matter. Actually, I doubt it would matter even if it were illegal because you-"

"Stiles! If I play, will you stop talking so much?"

Stiles grinned. "I'll have to." He held out the marshmallow again and this time, Derek took it and put it in his mouth, somehow keeping the death glare on his face. "No chewing. Now, say it." Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "Say it, Derek."

The werewolf growled quietly before he said, "Chubby. Bunny." Only Derek could make it sound like a threat.

Stiles chose to ignore it and put another in his mouth. "Chubby Bunny." He motioned to the bag in the middle of the counter and Derek reluctantly took on.

"Chubby Bunny," he ground out.

Stiles' turn. "Cubby Bunny." He had a smug look on his face when it came out normally even with three marshmallows in his mouth.

This time, Derek grabbed for the bag without being told to. He kept his eyes glued to Stiles as he said, "Chubby Bunny," just as normal, if not more normal, than Stiles. Stiles made a face and reached for the bag.

They were up to eleven marshmallows, but Stiles still had room for a couple more. "Chubby Bunny," he said. Though it barely sounded like the right words.

Derek reached for one more. "Chubby Bunny." He barely got the words out. His cheeks were puffed out with marshmallows and his usually threatening voice sounded almost amused. Then again, it could just be the marshmallows. The sight was extremely hilarious, actually. Stiles burst out laughing, this time actually choking.

He spit the marshmallows out, unable to stop laughing. Derek came over to him, concern passing over his face. It only made Stiles bend over and laugh harder. Realizing this, Derek spit out his marshmallows and leaned over next to the younger boy, putting a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Stiles straightened up at the sudden contact, his laughter quickly dying down. They were standing much closer than Stiles through, Derek's face only inches away. "Yeah, I'm fine." Was it his imagination or was he blushing? Oh, god. Stiles was blushing. He turned away to get a cup of water.

When he turned back around, Derek was leaned against the counter watching him, arms crossed over his chest. Stiles' cooling cheeks heated up again. Oh, my god, he thought. Stop blushing. Derek was watching him with amusement. He had no doubt seen the blush on Stiles' cheeks and heard the rapid beat of his heart. He was so obvious.

"Well, I should probably go. It's getting late."

"Weren't you going to wait for Scott?" Derek took a step towards Stiles, but Stiles was already walking away.

"I'm sure he'll manage… being a werewolf and all." Stiles had grabbed his jacket and was about to move out the front door when Derek took his shoulder and turned him around, pinning him against the nearest wall.

"I think you should stay."

Stiles swallowed, so turned on it almost hurt. He tried to look anywhere but Derek's lips. "Why?" he managed.

Derek didn't answer him with words. Instead he moved forward and covered Stiles' lips with his own. The younger boy let out something that sounded like a whimper, but pressed forward to meet Derek, who only pushed him harder against the wall. His lips moved to Stiles' neck. Derek bit softly and growled making Stiles moan loudly. He didn't mean for it to be so loud, but Derek seemed to like it. Soon he was shirtless, lifting Stiles up and kissing him harder. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and tried to get his own shirt off, but the other man was a step ahead of him. Stiles ran his hands over his abs and shuddered at the way he felt. Derek nipped at his bottom lip once more before dropping him and moving back.

"They're back," he breathed. It took Stiles a moment to realize who Derek was talking about, but when he did he scrambled for his shirt and flung it over his head. Derek watched him with a small smile. He reached out and pulled the boy back to him, kissing him one more time. "We'll finish this later."

Stiles just nodded. For once he was at a loss for words. He was about to go out the front door when Derek called out once more. "By the way, I won."

"Won what?" Stiles challenged.

"Chubby Bunny. I won."

Stiles grinned. "Just wait until next time."


End file.
